


Starks Remedy

by Mrs_VirginiaStark



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_VirginiaStark/pseuds/Mrs_VirginiaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark had always loved parties, but Pepper Potts hated them. The obvious reason being that Tony<br/>nearly destroyed half of his house every time, and she had to get rid of the various problems in the<br/>morning. Pepper was sure, one day, it would kill her.<br/>Now she was very surprised when the events after one of those parties were a lot more pleasant than usual for her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starks Remedy

Tony Stark had always loved parties, but Pepper Potts hated them. The obvious reason being that Tony  
nearly destroyed half of his house every time, and she had to get rid of the various problems in the  
morning. Pepper was sure, one day, it would kill her.  
Now she was very surprised when the events after one of those parties were a lot more pleasant than usual for her.

The big windows in the living room were completely smashed; mixed shards of glass, from both  
windows and bottles, were everywhere. Every step Pepper made had a familiar crunch to it, as she  
made her way through the place, scooping up and collecting the shards. She bent over to sweep up a  
bigger pile of glass when she heard a voice behind her. Turning around, shocked and surprised, she  
cut her hand in the process. Blood oozed out of the cut almost instantly.

"Pepper," Tony cooed. "Dance with me."

Pepper placed her mouth over the cut ignoring the nasty taste of metal and pulled away again, seeing blood continue to ooze out.

"Shit…" She cursed under her breath.

She raced to the bathroom and hoped she wouldn't get blood on her brand new outfit she picked out  
last week, while Tony trailed behind her like a little puppy. She turned on the faucet and let the water  
pour over her cut. After a second, or two, she turned off the water, and took a first aid kit out.

"Pepper…" Tony mumbled.

She fumbled with the first aid kit and grunted in response. "Not now, Tony." She tried to tell him, feeling  
frustrated.

She managed to take out disinfectant and began to spray it on top of the cut, hissing from the  
stinging pain and promptly ripped open a bandaid with her teeth. She spread the bandaid over the cut  
and took a deep breath before turning to face her boss.

"What?" She asked angrily.

He reached out and pulled her close to his body. She could smell whiskey and aftershave, and the  
aftershave alone drove her crazy. Their bodies were close, and he looked at her with bedroom eyes; the  
combination did her in.

"Dancing." He said with a small smile. "You and me. It'll be fun."

Pepper always fanaticized how Tony could sound sober, when he obviously wasn't more than half the  
time she saw him. He didn't wait for her answer. He wrapped her arms around her waist, laid his head  
on her shoulder, and began swaying around the room with her. Pepper felt his breath on her neck and  
his muscles through his shirt. She had to concentrate to avoid melting in his arms and gently pushed  
him away after a few seconds.

"T-Tony," She stammered, trying not to sound like a High School teenager that had just danced with her  
crush. "You should really go to bed."

He looked at her with wide eyes and frowned. His shoulders sank immediately.

"Fine… If you say so." He pouted.

Pepper nodded and grabbed his arm to drag him upstairs. He fell into his bed with ease, as well as with  
his clothes still on, but managed to wrap himself up in a nearby blanket. When he heard Pepper's soft  
voice ask JARVIS to close the blinds, he mumbled, "Pep, come here."

She didn't know if it was a good idea, but she made her way to the side of his bed anyways, and sat  
down. Tony swiftly wrapped his arms around her and half rolled on top of her to rest his head on her  
shoulder. Bad idea, bad idea!, she mentally shouted and before she knew it, he fell asleep on her.  
Pepper sat there, unsure what to do or how to react. She didn't get it. He was her boss, and

unfortunately, she was head over heels in love with him. And, to make matters a bit more complicated,  
he was currently using her as a human stuffed toy—she had more important things to do!

'Why can't you just enjoy it, Potts?' she asked herself. 'Because he's not himself and won't remember a  
damn thing tomorrow. You'll wake up in his arms and it won't mean anything to him.' She yelled back at  
herself.

At that moment, Tony tightened his hold on her. She didn't get a chance to stand up, so she closed her  
eyes and tried to make the best out of the situation.  
Tony work up the next morning with a horrible headache, and his head on an unfamiliar shoulder.

'Shit…', he mentally cursed. He opened his eyes a bit and the first thing he saw was a strand of  
strawberry-blonde hair.  
'Oh thank god.' He said to himself, sighing in relief. 'It's only Pepper, not some random woman. It's your  
Pepper… wait—why is she here? Did you—You didn't, did you? No… you couldn't have… right?'  
When he felt her stir next to him, he looked up at her. They were looking at each other, and Tony was  
well prepared for obscene yelling.

"Hi…?" He asked carefully.

"Hey." She answered softly.

'Well, she obviously isn't mad…' he tried to calm down himself.

"Um, this may be a horrible question to ask, and please don't hit me for asking, but… what are you doing  
here?" He asked her, already regretting his decision. "We didn't… you know… did we?"

Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Of course…'  
"No, Tony," She told him. "We didn't. The reason I'm here is because you wouldn't let go of me."

"Oh." Tony looked down at his arms. "Sorry." He apologized, loosening his grip on her. He looked up at  
her as she began to stand up, unsure of what to do, or say. "Are you… are you leaving?"

Pepper gazed at him.

"Um, yes. You destroyed a good amount of your home and, as your personal  
assistant, I have to clean it up."

She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and sat up. Tony recognized  
the bandaid on her hand and immediately took her hand in his. He gently ran his thumb over it and  
carefully inspected it.

"Pepper," He frowned. "Did I do this?"

Pepper shook her head. "Not really. I cut myself yesterday, no thanks to the aftermath of your chaos."  
"So…"

He let her hand go and sighed. "…it is my fault."

"No, it's not."

She laid her hand on his shoulder looking down at him with those

beautiful blue eyes of hers and felt him shiver. He always loved how they looked. No matter what she wore, her eyes were always more beautiful. He already missed her soft skin against his, and his arms around her. It felt all to familiar to him, and he liked it, too. The urge—he couldn't stop himself any longer.

"I wasn't careful enough, and there was glass everywhere, so I—"

Tony pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were everything he had dreamed them to be, soft, warm, and  
inviting. Pepper closed her eyes and felt him push her up against the headboard, wrapped her arms  
around his neck.  
She didn't pull back, nor did she do anything to stop him. Relief flooded Tony when he softly bit her  
bottom lip, making her open her mouth to him. He always asked himself what it would be like to kiss her  
like that, it felt wonderful—and it tasted like strawberries—Pepper tasted like strawberries, even  
though she was allergic to those things.  
He didn't want to let go of her. He was afraid that she would reject him when he pulled back. He was  
afraid she would tell him that he was her boss, and that she couldn't go through with it. He was afraid  
she'd tell him she didn't love him, like he loved her.  
But, at some point, he had to pull away. Pepper's eyes were still closed when he did, and she seemed to  
be short of breath, which was always a good thing to him.  
Tony caressed her freckled cheek—that's when her eyes snapped open. She looked at him, and he  
couldn't read her. He actually didn't want to know; he was too afraid of what it might entail.  
Pepper opened her mouth to say something, but Tony cut her off.

"Pep, before you say anything, I just—I—I need you. A-a-as a personal assistant and damn, I'm such a  
mess without you. Hell, look at the living room. That's proof I'm a mess. If-If you go now… I can't—I  
don't know…" He babbled. He couldn't bring out the proper words.

"What are you talking about, Tony? I won't go. I need you too, you know that. And Tony, I—"

"I love you." He blurted out without thinking.

She widened her eyes in surprise; she hadn't expected that. Anthony Edward Stark, the billionaire  
playboy, told her that he loved her. Before she could even think of the words to respond with, he  
continued.

"I don't want to spend another day without holding you, and whenever I hear you coming down the  
stairs, I just want to whisk you off your feet and never let you go again. I love it when you wake me up in  
the morning, and I love it when your face is the first thing I see. I don't know why it took such a long  
time to realize that you're more than just a woman I want to bed and forget. I want to cheer you up, I  
want to make you happy, I want to cuddle with you when you're sad, and I want to be there for you  
when you're sick. Pepper, I love you, and I need you. I don't want to spend another day without you."

He blurted out to her. Somewhere in the midst of his shocking speech, Pepper had started to softly cry. She wrapped her arms  
around her and pressed her head against his shoulder.

"God, Tony..." She muttered. "I don't know what to say—I love you, too. Sometimes I ask myself why,  
but I can't... I love you."

Tony smiled warmly and softly kissed her again. He enjoyed every second of it, and just the thought of  
him being able to do that whenever he wanted made him extremely happy.

"What now?" He asked, holding her. "We could make some breakfast, or just…" His rest his hands on  
her hip, massaging the bone with her thumbs. "… stay in bed for the rest of the day."

Pepper pressed herself against him as she felt his hands on her hip. She didn't know if it was too early  
for that, but it felt good to be close, and pressed, against him. She could just imagine his body hovering  
over her, and his hips pressed against hers. However, he was Tony Stark, and he was very well known for  
the notches on his bedpost, and Pepper never wanted to be one.

'Pepper, he just declared his love to you in a way you ever thought was possible for him. Be honest, you  
want him, as much as he wants you.' She tried to reassure herself.

She leaned up and whispered hotly in his ear, "Staying in bed sounds tempting."


End file.
